


will you shine bright with me?

by glitteringmalec



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Art, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Music, Oblivious to each other, Passionate conversations, Struggling with acceptance, dealing with anxiety and depression, road to recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringmalec/pseuds/glitteringmalec
Summary: Alec had anxiety, and it was bad. Saying hello to strangers was a challenge, and sometimes even leaving the house could seem like something impossible. This all started when he came out as gay to his parents and when they painfully rejected him. Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were the only ones who ever supported him.All this negativity had left a mark on Alec, one that he thought could never be washed away.That was until Magnus came along.They had a sparkling love for the same things- art, music, literature....To Alec, Magnus was like a God sent from the heavens. One sent to heal him.  Magnus saved Alec.But Alec soon realised that Magnus isn't as happy as he shows himself to be. Now it was Alec's time to be the saviour.Malec's relationship isn't simple, but it certainly is adorable.





	1. they're just words, Alec

**Author's Note:**

> if you wish to contact me, you can talk to me via instagram! @simplebookthings

~Alec's POV~

"I’ll take a salted caramel mocha, and make it with 3 sugars please.”

  
“Sure thing.”

  
It was just another day in New York, streets bustling with people and the roads overwhelming with traffic. Alec was stuck working at Starbucks and serving snobby teenage girls their coffee. If he could, he would quit this job without a second thought and focus his mind elsewhere. Like becoming an artist, or an author. But he couldn’t quit. Not yet anyway. He needed the money.

  
He quickly arrived with the coffee and handed it to the pretty blonde. She looked at him ungratefully and started taking photos of the drink, and proceeded to post them on her Instagram page. Alec secretly rolled his eyes and walked away, nearly tripping on an old woman’s bag in the process.

  
Alec couldn’t help the fact that he was tall and lanky. His sister Isabelle had seemed to have taken his share of the gracefulness (was that even a word?) as well. Alec swore that girl could walk a tightrope in 6-inch heels without falling off. With a sigh Alec glanced at his watch. Thank god, it was 6:30 pm. His shift had just ended. Without a second thought, Alec rushed out of the café.

  
It was windy outside. Freezing, actually. Most people thought of New York as sunny and bright, when in actual fact it was far from that; cold, polluted, and loud. Still, it was where Alec had grown up and had eventually learnt to call home. That didn’t mean that he loved it though. There were many bad memories that Alec associated with his hometown- his childhood hadn’t been exactly easy.

  
It had been extremely hard for Alec to accept his sexuality. His parents hadn’t supported him when he came out as gay, in fact they completely abandoned him. They had kicked him out of the house when he was only 17. He still talked to them and visited their house, but it wasn’t the same. His father looked at him as if he was a disgrace. But Isabelle had always been by his side. Even after he had moved out and started to live on his own, Izzy had supported him and often loaned him money (which he didn’t want to accept, but Isabelle left no choice).

  
Even before Alec had come out, he had always been an outcast. At school, at home, and even at work. He just never seemed to connect with people. He often tried but he just couldn’t be like Isabelle. Alec could never entertain people or seduce them with his charms. And for this reason high school was very hard for him. He was always that kid that no one wanted to work on a school project with, and that kid who was always picked last in sports. He was bullied all throughout school for being too tall and too clumsy. He was called a geek and a nerd for preferring art to sports and music to playing rugby. All throughout school he only had one friend- Jace Herondale. Jace was his first crush, and one of the few people who had actually come to terms with Alec’s sexuality. Surprisingly, Jace was one of the popular kids. The kid that got invited to a party every weekend. But Alec was never invited. Never. Eventually, Alec had learnt to accept that. He was different. He just wasn’t meant to fit in.

  
Alec awkwardly wiggled into his car. His car was second-hand and broken and small. This made it difficult for him to fit into it and even to drive it, because unfortunately Alec was 6-foot tall. With yet another sigh Alec drove off for home.

  
Alec rushed to his door and clumsily entered his house. Actually, to call it a house would be exaggerating. It was the cheapest living space he could find that wasn’t going to collapse the second he walked inside it. The house was tiny, minuscule actually and the walls were covered with mold and grime. It had a strange smell to it, as if there was a dead animal somewhere in the house. Alec had looked to see if he could find the cause of the stench but there was no luck. Paint was peeling off the walls and Alec could swear he had seen some rats in a cupboard the other day. But, this was his home. And this was all he could afford.

  
Another thing that Maryse and Robert (his parents) disapproved of was his career choice. Sure, right now he was working at Starbucks. And at the rate he was working at, it wouldn’t be long until he would be promoted to being the manager of the store. Everyone knew that. But that was the problem. Alec didn’t enjoy working at Starbucks, his didn’t want to spend his life making beverages and drinks. It just didn’t work for him. Alec wanted to paint, to write, to play music, to spill out all of his feelings in the most creative way he thought possible. But to do this, Alec needed money. And frankly, he didn’t have much of that at the moment.

  
Alec was hopelessly depressed.

  
He was just about to sit down on his rusty couch and switch the TV on when he heard the door swing open.

  
“Alec! It’s Friday night and you’re sitting here alone? What a sad life you must have.”

  
It was Isabelle.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry Isabelle. But unfortunately, I can’t wear short dresses and makeup to a nightclub and hope to seduce cute guys. A lot of people do not regard that as appropriate.”

  
Isabelle supressed a laugh. “I suppose you could if you wanted to, I mean no-one is stopping you. And I’m sure people would die to see your body in a skin tight dress.”

  
“Hmm. I suppose I do have the legs to make it work, don’t i?” Alec chuckled. This was one of the things he loved best about Isabelle. Their conversations were so light and she knew just how to make him laugh. Although, she could get a bit annoying at times. Especially when she bought her boyfriend, Simon, over. It’s not that Alec didn’t like Simon, it’s just that things were still awkward between Izzy and Simon. Ever since Simon had lost his memory in a car-crash two years ago there was sort of a tension between the couple. Izzy still loved Simon though, and it was clearly evident that Simon would die for Isabelle.

  
Alec looked up to see Izzy’s face and realised that her expression had become serious.

  
“Alec,” Izzy’s voice sounded quiet and soft. She only used this voice when she was concerned.

  
“Yeah?” Alec turned to face her. Her silky black hair draped past her shoulders. She was wearing a tight black dress which made her feminine features look bigger.

  
“Well, lately I’ve just been worried. I mean you’re 27, single, and broke! Like, c’mon Alec, pick a struggle! And I can see that you’re not happy. And I want you to be happy. It hurts me, you know?” Isabelle’s voice was strained and high-pitched now, and she was pulling at her hair in frustration.

  
Alec didn’t know what to say. Isabelle was right. He was pathetic. And unhappy. Reluctantly, he looked at Isabelle. She was frowning and was looking down at the ground, an action she only saved for moments like this.

  
“How did you know?”

“Know what?” Izzy was still staring at the ground.

  
“Know that I was unhappy.”

  
“Because, Alec Gideon Lightwood, I am your younger and more attractive sister. And anyway, you’re not very hard to read.” Isabelle finally looked up at Alec, and flashed him her most brilliant smile.

  
Alec couldn’t help but smile back.

  
After what seemed like ages of nagging and harassing, Izzy eventually got it out of Alec. He told her everything- about him being depressed, hating his job, and how he despised everything about himself.

  
“Alec,” Izzy’s voice was barely a whisper. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that you were hurting this much.”

  
“It’s alright.”

  
“No it’s not. I promise, Alec, I will do anything to make you realise how special and unique you really are. It’s just so sad that you can’t see it for yourself.” Izzy was looking at the ground again. Then out of nowhere, she burst into a fit of giggles. “Oh. My. God. I sound so cheesy!”

  
“Thank you Izzy.” Alec laughed, sparing Isabelle a light punch on the shoulder. “But let’s move on to a more serious topic. Should we order pizza or Chinese…?”

  
“Is that even a question?” Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Pizza it is.”

  
The next few hours were light and enjoyable. Alec and Isabelle watched ‘Me before You’ and stuffed their face with a large pizza. Alec couldn’t deny the fact that the leading male (Sam Claflin- as Isabelle had later informed him) was very attractive. He couldn’t take his eyes off him the whole movie. Even Isabelle didn’t deny this.

  
The last 30 minutes of the movie had Isabelle and Alec in tears. They could’ve drowned in the amount of water that had poured of their eyes.

  
“That was such a beautiful movie!” Izzy was still crying, even though the movie had ended 5 minutes ago. Alec was sniffling and wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his black sweater.

  
And then it was time for Izzy to leave. Izzy rushed out the door, sparing Alec a tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

  
And then she was gone.

  
This was the time of day he found to be the most enjoyable, and also the worst. Alec was alone, which was good because that meant that he was had time with his own thoughts, but bad because, well frankly, he was alone.

  
Alec had never really enjoyed anyone else’s company, but always found it comforting to know that someone else was there with him.

  
Alec was such a strange soul.

  
He hastily made his way to his room, glad to finally be able to rest after a week of hard work. Alec took off his pants and his shirt and quickly slipped on his comfy pyjamas. He liked to sleep shirtless, for some reason it seemed to relax him. Alec jumped into his bed and tried to sleep. But it was the same thing all over again.

  
“You’re worthless, Alec. The world would be better off without you.”

  
“Gay? Probably because none of the girls wanted you.”

  
“Oh you’re angry, Alec? What are you going to do? Murder me with glitter? Ha, gay.”

"What a loser."

  
The words that his schoolmates had said to him all his life came back to him every night. Just to remind him that he was a loser and that he didn’t deserve to live.

  
Alec’s eyes were burning as he tried to stop his tears from spilling down his face.

  
“They’re just words, Alec,” he whispered to himself. “They’re just words.”


	2. you are worth it

~Alec's POV~

In movies and stuff, when people wake up they have perfect hair, they’re always smiling and they look unnaturally energetic.

Alec thought that was bullshit. It was Monday, and when Alec woke up he felt rather disgusting and couldn’t stand the sight of himself in the mirror. Mornings really weren’t what Hollywood made them out to be.

After about half an hour of wandering around the house unconsciously, Alec made himself some breakfast, which really just consisted of cereal and bad-smelling milk. Alec muttered to himself grumpily about remembering to buy the groceries.

The next thing he knew was that he was driving to work.

The drive was rather long. Actually, the distance between his house and Starbucks was not very large, but the busy New York traffic made it seem as if Alec was driving from his house to Singapore. And Alec couldn’t take public transport because he got too anxious when there were a large number of people all squashed in one small space.

Alec swore under his breath.

After what felt like forever he finally arrived at work. It was cold outside, as it usually was in New York. Judging by the clouds Alec guessed that it would start to rain soon. He was feeling better than usual today. He was wearing his favourite outfit- a nice black sweater that emphasised his slight muscles and his absolute favourite pants.

However, Alec was a bit anxious, like he always was before work. Communicating with others frightened him, he was always worried that something would go wrong or that they would judge him. And he knew that it was stupid, what other people thought of him didn’t really matter did it? But it was easier said than done. He did care. Sometimes if a customer got impatient or angry at him he would let someone else take over his shift. He just felt as if they were angry at him personally, and he would start sweating and blushing.

Alec was getting a little better at controlling his anxiety though. Ever since he started working at Starbucks, talking to others had become easier. He could now make eye contact with most people. Before, even saying hello to a random stranger down the road was a challenge.

But Alec would just have to keep reminding himself that he was okay.

Alec found himself a free parking space, which took longer than it should of because of the extremely high population of New York. With a sigh Alec walked into Starbucks. It was warm inside and it smelled like chocolate and ice-cream and young couples. It was 7:00 in the morning and there were already a heap of customers. It was comforting being inside here, and suddenly Alec felt better. Sporting a small smile, Alec went to get ready for his shift working storefront. He was just about to put on his apron when the manager, Ms Catarina Loss, walked up to him with a brilliant smile and her shoulders swinging. Although Catarina Loss was his manager, they had a very friendly relationship. She was quite distant with the other employees, but never with Alec. She was one of the main reasons that Alec had joined Starbucks, and also one of the main reasons that he even bothered to show up at work.

“Good morning, Alec.” Her tone was cheerful and her eyes seemed to be dancing, which was slightly unusual for her. Catarina was never really a ‘giggly’ person.

“Good morning.” Alec responded with a small smile.

“How are you today?” 

“I’m very well, thank you Catarina.”

Catarina gave him a warm smile. “Well, Alec, I have some good news for you. One of my closest friends -Magnus Bane- is coming to New York. I’ve known him for a very long time, and he’s finally decided that he may settle down here.”

Alec was now confused. “Um, good to know…?”

“And I can see that you’re wondering how this affects you. See, I’m going to England for a few weeks for some business and so that means Magnus needs a place to stay…”

“You mean you want Magnus Bane to stay at my house?”

“Well, yes. But there’s more to it. Magnus is not yet 100% sure if he wants to move to New York, he is still only keeping it as an option. Before he makes a final decision he wants to take a tour of our city. To just look around. And then he’ll decide whether New York is really for him.”

“So you basically want me to be his personal taxi-driver.”

“If that’s how you perceive it, then yes.”

“I still don’t see how this is good news for me.”

“Yes, well if you can treat Magnus as a proper guest, and also convince him to move here, you’ll get promoted.”

“Hold up, convince him to move to New York? How in the world am I supposed to do that? Isn’t it supposed to be his decision whether he wants move or not?”

“Ah, but Alec, it will be his decision. You just need to push him to make that decision.”

Alec let out a sigh. “What will I get promoted to?”

“I guess I must admit that I was lying when I said that I shall promote you.” Alec was getting slightly annoyed. It wasn’t like Catarina to play games.

“But before you walk away, Alec, let me tell you that I shall give you something far better than a promotion.”

“Oh, and what is that? A lifetime supply of coffee?” Alec’s voice came out as sarcastic, which he didn’t intend to do.

Catarina let out a laugh. “I actually meant money. So that you can use it to pursue your dreams. You know, write a book, buy an apartment, paint proper pictures, and whatever else nonsense you like to do.” Then suddenly her voice became serious. She was looking straight at Alec now. “You think that I can’t see that you’re not happy working here? I’m not blind Alec. I want you to be happy, I really do. Convincing Magnus to move here shouldn’t be too hard. And I do want to give you the money for free, but we both know that you wouldn’t accept it unless you worked for it. And so here we are. You have a task, you complete it, and you get paid for it. Everyone’s happy.”

Alec couldn’t help but wrap Catarina in a tight hug. Catarina was like another sister to Alec. After being abandoned by his actual family (except Isabelle of course), she had helped him get a job and find a reasonable (this basically meant a property that had at least four walls and a roof) place to live.

Too soon Catarina unwrapped herself from the hug. “Oh, and Alec?”

“Yeah?”

“Have a day off. We’ll spend some time together at the park. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great.”

 

Catarina and Alec decided that it would be quicker to walk to Main Street Park than actually driving there. Alec kept his eyes on the floor majority of the time, sometimes it still got hard for him to be in public places. Catarina was good at distracting him though, she kept rambling on about her life and how she once travelled the world with Magnus Bane, and another friend called Ragnor Fell. Alec didn’t mind. He liked the distraction. And Catarina’s stories were interesting enough, Magnus sounded like a funny guy.

“Ohhh, and Magnus used to tease Ragnor so much! Magnus would sneak up behind Ragnor and push him. See, he would then yell out ‘Ragnor Fell’ and then he would crack up laughing at his own joke. It wasn’t even that funny.” Catarina’s eyes lit up with happiness but also with a glint of sadness.

“See, Ragnor died only a few years earlier. I miss him. I really do.” Catarina was looking at the ground now, and her eyes were gleaming with tears. Quickly, she wiped them away.

Alec decided to change the topic.

He was never good at comforting people.

“So, um, why do you want Magnus to move here so badly?”

“Ah. Magnus.” Catarina let out a giggle. “Well, he’s different. He plays by his own set of rules. I think you’ll like him, Alec. And, he was there for me when my fiancé passed away. Magnus is a really strange guy- in a good way of course. He never said anything to me, no words of comfort. Just Magnus being there was enough. There are just some people that you inexplicably connect to. Magnus was one of those special people for me.” She had a soft smile on her face.

And then they arrived at the park.

The next few hours were spent staring at the sky and talking about random things- like the increased price of raspberries. It was nice. There was no stress or anger. There was only peace and quiet.

And then it was time to go home.

“I think it’s time to leave now. New York gets unsafe at this hour.” Alec smiled. Catarina smiled warmly back.

They walked together until they reached Alec’s broken down car, making light conversation. The sun was setting and the sky was breathtaking. It would make such a wonderful painting, Alec thought. His hands itched for a paintbrush and a canvas. The sky was almost purple, interrupted by little spots of blue. The clouds had a pink tint to them. If only there was less pollution…

“Alec?” Catarina’s soft voice interrupted his daydream.

“Yeah?”

“Magnus is arriving in New York tomorrow morning at around 7, and I’m leaving for England the hour after Magnus arrives. He’ll be staying at your place for about 3 weeks. And you don’t have to work the whole time that he’s with you. Understood?”

“Oh.”

“So you can come pick me up from my place tomorrow at 6 am, and then we can get Magnus, right?”

“Oh, yeah sure.”

“I’ll leave as soon as we find Magnus.”

“That’s fine by me.” Alec tried to give Catarina his best ‘I am confident’ smile, but he could see that he probably failed.

Catarina responded with a ‘you’ll be fine’ smile and headed back home.

Alec got in his car and left for home. He could feel the anxiety creeping in already. What is Magnus doesn’t like him? What if Magnus thinks that he’s a freak? What if Magnus judges Alec for being gay? What if Magnus thinks that Alec is hitting on him?

Deep breaths.

Deep breaths.

It’s all going to be alright. And with that he was home. Alec emptied his mind. There was no point overthinking the situation, this would just end up with Alec feeling worse. He changed into his pyjamas and headed for bed.

And then those words came back to hurt him again.

“What an ugly ass fag!”

“You don’t deserve to live, loser.”

No. Alec pushed these thoughts out of his mind. These people don’t deserve his attention.

Alec closed his eyes.

'It will be alright, Alec. You will be fine. One day, you will be okay. You are worth it, Alec. I promise.'


	3. he took my breath away

~Alec's POV~

Alec had never been much of a morning person, and of course, today was no different. The alarm started beeping at 5:00 am, and Alec couldn’t get himself out of bed till 5:40 am. It was too early in the morning to function properly.

When Alec walked to shower he had a strange feeling in his gut.

Maybe he was excited to meet Magnus.

Or maybe he was just trying to get it over with.

Alec had a quick shower and got ready. He was already late to pick up Catarina from her house. He decided to wear some of his best clothes; a good first impression couldn’t hurt anyone. Alec eventually settled for a light blue sweater that stuck close to his body alongside a pair of his favourite dark grey pants. Izzy had gifted these to him last Christmas.

On his way out Alec grabbed an apple and left for his car, he didn’t have any time to eat a proper breakfast. Izzy often yelled at him for his tendency to forget to eat his meals. According to her, the two most important things in life were to ‘have a proper beauty sleep’ and ‘eat a nutritional and healthy breakfast.’

It took around another 5 minutes to start up his car. However annoying it was, Alec had become used to the fact that his car was no doubtedly stuffed. With an everlasting sigh he drove off to Catarina’s house.

Within half-an-hour Alec had reached Catarina’s beautiful house. It was a small townhouse, with a peaceful pastel blue exterior, and vintage white doors. Alec imagined it would be the type of house you’d see at or near the beach. Before Alec could even reach the door, it opened and a tall, lean figure emerged.

“You’re late.” Alec could almost hear the smirk in Catarina’s voice.

“As per usual.” He grinned. Alec could partly see inside Catarina’s home. The wooden floor was polished and antique paintings and photographs lined the walls. Inside, the walls were painted numerous shades of brown and the curtains let just the perfect amount of sunlight inside. Alec caught a glimpse of a small photograph which seemed to show a young -and surprisingly stunning- Catarina laughing alongside a tall and handsome man. He seemed to be of Asian ethnicity, and his hair was a beautiful ebony black. But what really stood out were his eyes. They were small and green and beautiful. Before Alec could admire the man even more, Catarina closed the door and gestured towards the car.

“We should probably leave for the airport, Alec. We don’t want to keep Magnus waiting.” Catarina’s voice was firm, but it radiated warmth.

“Sure. But first I’ll have to get my car to start up.” Alec laughed.

“Ah. Mission Impossible.”

 

The drive to the airport was around 1 hour, but time seemed to fly past. Alec and Catarina made general conversation, talking about the weather and ‘how the media was ruining society and the generations to come.’ When they were nearly at the airport, Alec began to become incredibly anxious. His stomach started to churn and he started to become dizzy. What if Magnus didn’t like him? What if Magnus was a complete and total jerk? Worse yet, what is Magnus was incredibly hot?

Alec couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Catarina. I think I’m going to die.”

“What?” Catarina was looking at Alec with a confused expression and an eyebrow raised.

“I said that I think I’m going to die.”

“Yes, I heard that. But, erm, why?”

“What if Magnus doesn’t like me?”

“Alec, you’re behaving like a child. Of course he’ll like you.”

“Well, what if he’s a total jerk?”

Catarina laughed. “Actually, he is known to be a bit of a prick at times…”

“Catarina. You are not helping.”

“Okay, okay! Look, Magnus is a great guy. Well, unless you annoy him. Then you may want to watch your back. But anyway, if you’re nice to him, there’s no reason for him to dislike you! Magnus has a great charisma. Being around him is great. Trust me Alec, you’ll love him.” Catarina paused for a second. “Oh, and also, he is very handsome. Lucky for you, eh?”

Alec frowned. “That’s very nice and all, but one slight problem. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean he is too.”

Catarina raised an eyebrow.

“You know, when you said that ‘he’s very handsome’.”

And to his surprise, Catarina started laughing again.

“Let me rephrase. He is very handsome, AND he is bi-sexual. So, you two may actually hit it off.” Catarina was smirking, and her voice had a slight tinge of amusement.

Alec was suddenly embarrassed.

“Stop. Stop romanticising this. Or I swear that I will jump out of this car while it is still mobile.” Alec was looking away from Catarina now, and his eyes were fixed on the road ahead. Still, he couldn’t stop a smile from playing on his face.

They drove in silence after that. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but one that felt perfect. As if words would just wreck the ambience. After a short 10 minutes, it was Catarina who spoke.

“The airport I up ahead.”

“Indeed it is.”

 

It took much longer than it should have to find a parking spot. By the time they arrived, it was already 7:30. Meaning that Magnus would’ve arrived 30 minutes prior, and also that Catarina would have to leave soon.

“Alec, we best hurry up. I have to leave in half an hour, and we’re already late to pick up Magnus!”

“Let’s go.”

Alec and Catarina scurried through the airport trying to find Magnus’s arrival area. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived.

Once again, Catarina was the first to speak.

“Alec, you stay here. I’ll go find Magnus and help him carry his luggage. He always over-packs.” Catarina left out an exasperated sigh, and she walked away in search of Magnus.

Alec stood there.

He was getting extremely anxious.

1

2

3

Deep breaths.

1

2

3

Deep breaths.

Alec let out a deep sigh. Taking deep breaths had calmed him down. What did it matter if Magnus didn’t like him? It was only a matter of 3 weeks anyway.

Alec stood there. Now he wasn’t anxious, instead he was just feeling awkward standing alone. Alec started to play with his hands and started to tap his foot repeatedly. Izzy always scolded him about this habit.

Alec took a deep breath.

He looked around to see if Catarina was in sight, but there was no sign of her. He started to wonder what Magnus would look like. Would he be tall? Would he be cute? Would he have an annoying voice? Which country would he be from? Magnus sounded like a Norwegian name, so Alec eventually came to the conclusion that he would be from Norway.

And then he saw Catarina. At first he couldn’t see anyone alongside her, so he thought that she may not have been able to find Magnus.

Then he saw him.

He was beautiful. He had a long and slender face, his features defined. He walked with a certain grace, as if he was striding instead of walking. Magnus was taller than Alec expected, over 6 foot tall. Magnus was strikingly stunning, his hair was pitch black and had the smallest of curls at the end. He had ever so slight muscles and his body was well toned. Magnus held an expression that showed wisdom as well, as a slight pang of amusement. He was talking to Catarina, a small smile played on his lips and Alec noticed that his eyes seemed to crinkle on the sides when he grinned.

It took a moment for Alec to realise that Magnus was the guy that he had seen in the photograph at Catarina’s house. Magnus was even more gorgeous in real life.

Alec was in shock.

This man was surreal. He was so beautiful, Alec didn’t have words to describe his feeling.

“Shit.” Alec whispered to himself. “That, that guy is going to live in my house, for three damn weeks.”

And the strange thing was that Alec wasn’t even anxious. Normally when he was put into situations like this, he would freak out. But something was different.

Alec felt fine.

He must have zoned out for a bit, still in surprise of Magnus’ good looks, because when he opened his eyes Catarina was impatiently shaking him.

“Alec!” She yelled, “Wake up you damn child!”

“Oh, let the poor kid be. He seems dazed.” Magnus said. ‘Said’ would be an incorrect term. Magnus seemed to purr, like a cat. And, oh, it was splendid.

“Sorry! I, um, got, um, a bit sleepy, um. Um.” Alec stammered. For once it wasn’t because he was nervous, rather because he was dazed.

“Um? Someone buy this kid a thesaurus! Actually, no, scratch that. I make it my duty to buy him a thesaurus for his birthday. And possibly some new shoes, because those that he is wearing are a tragedy.” Magnus grinned at Alec.

“Oh my god,” Alec thought, “Why does he have to be so bloody hot?”

Catarina laughed at Magnus’ comment, and gave Alec a look that said ‘I told you so.’

“Okay, boys. It’s best I leave now. My flight for England leaves soon. Wish me luck!” Catarina waved to Alec and Magnus as she left for her flight. “Oh, and Magnus, don’t forget to introduce yourself to Alec!”

“Goodbye, Catarina.” Magnus smiled cheerfully at Catarina.

“Um. Bye Catarina.” Alec waved her a goodbye, mentally cursing himself for saying ‘um’ again.

And then Catarina left.

That meant that now it was just Magnus and Alec alone.

Magnus gracefully turned himself around to face Alec.

“Good day. I believe I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Magnus Bane.” And with that, Magnus flashed Alec the most dazzling smile known to humanity.

Magnus took Alec’s breath away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave some feedback down in the comments! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed my work! I'm uploading another chapter soon, i'm so excited to be sharing my work with everyone :)


	4. Alec was beautiful. Alec was art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter, be sure to leave a kudos or a comment :)
> 
> Hi guys! So i've updated this chapter rather quick because i couldn't resist on some Malec moments! I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did :)

~Magnus’ POV~

“Would you like to purchase a pack of peanuts? We have special honey-roasted ones…?” The flight attendant asked Magnus for the third time, her voice lined with amusement.

“I’m good, thanks.” Magnus replied. His voice came out blunt and without emotion, something that he did not intend to do. But still, the attendant didn’t budge.

“Well, is there anything else that you would prefer? We have wine. Or even orange juice, you know, if you’re the mild type.” Her voice still sounded amused, something that Magnus did not understand.

“As I said before, no. Now if you don’t mind, can you please let me be?” Magnus answered, his voice being unintentionally cheerful. The flight attendant sighed and left, most likely to annoy another passenger.

Magnus observed her as she walked away. She was pretty enough, he thought. She had fair skin, and her hair was long and blonde. She was short, even in high heels. The only unattractive thing about her was the fact that she had a fixed frown on her face. Magnus looked away.

He was feeling giddy. Catarina had told him that he best come to New York to see if it suited him, but there was one problem. Catarina was leaving for England the day he would arrive, meaning that Magnus would have to stay at a random boy’s house. Catarina had informed Magnus that this boy (his name was Alec) was very sweet, but he had anxiety. This meant that even the slightest provocation would make him nervous.

Magnus didn’t want to cause any discomfort to Alec.

He knew that sometimes he could get a bit ‘extra’.

The truth was, Magnus would have loved to stay in Peru. Well, you know, if he hadn’t been banned. But he promised himself that wouldn’t think about that ‘incident.’

He looked outside the window. Magnus had been lucky enough to get the window seat in the aeroplane. The view was beautiful, and well, blue. Magnus was also thankful for the fact that the seat beside him was empty. That meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with any annoying children or overly-possessive mothers.

Magnus was excited to meet Catarina, but for some strange reason he was even more excited to meet Alec.

Magnus hoped to himself that Alec had a cupboard big enough to fit all his clothes. Thinking about his clothes, Magnus got depressed. Because he got a weight-limit for his luggage, Magnus could not fit all of his clothing items in his baggage. It was tragic, really. His fur coats and expensive leather shoes were all back in Peru, probably being thrown away or given to some poor fashion-deprived person.

Magnus sighed.

And if that didn’t make it bad enough, Magnus had to wait around one month until he could see Chairman Meow. That too was depressing.

It was around two hours later that the aeroplane arrived at New York. Everyone stood up and continued to grab their luggage. Magnus thought it was a chaotic mess. Children were screaming and adults were trying not to trip on one another’s feet. Magnus decided that it would be better if he stayed seated until everyone left.

He watched quietly as everyone exited the plane. At last, he grabbed his suitcases and gracefully walked to the exit.

“Thank you for travelling with Qantas Flights. We hope you enjoyed your experience. Have a great trip in New York!” The bulky (and much too perky) flight attendant said, his arms widening as if he was approaching Magnus to give him a hug.

Magnus instantly moved away. “It is I who should thank you for not crashing the plane and ending my life. I highly appreciate it.” Magnus chuckled.

Judging by the look of the attendant’s face, Magnus realised that may have been an inappropriate joke to make. Embarrassed, he looked away and walked out of the plane, cursing himself under his breath.

After all the legal stuff that gave Magnus a tremendous headache, he was free to go. Magnus was jet-lagged, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt rather disgusting. Magnus glanced up at the international clock, and found that the time here in New York was Tuesday, 7:10 AM. 7:10 AM was still too early for Magnus to function properly when he wasn’t jet-lagged.

How did anyone expect one to be able to be socially appropriate at such an early time?

Magnus did not understand.

He glanced around. The John F. Kennedy International airport was huge. There were too many people crammed into such a small place for his liking.

Magnus started searching for Catarina’s familiar face. He looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her short, silver-blonde hair. But there was no luck.

Magnus decided it would be best if he got seated. That way Catarina could find him easily. He glided along, trying to find a spare seat. There was none. All seats were occupied by either grumpy old men or women gossiping about useless crap. After searching for what seemed like ages, Magnus was enlightened when he found a seat. It was located right next to a chocolate shop, which Magnus found was very distracting, but there was no way that he would risk losing his seat.

Magnus got out his phone and called Catarina, in hope that she would pick up.

She did.

“Magnus?” Catarina’s voice sounded so familiar. Her soothing accent, and the certainty that always marked her voice.

“Yes, it is me. How happy you must be to be able to speak to me?” Magnus replied, his voice overjoyed and filled with amusement.

“Now, tell me Magnus. Why in the world would I be glad to talk to you?”

“I am a somewhat of a wonder you know.”

“Yes, I know. It’s not just anyone that gets kicked out and banned from a country. You need a wonder for such a task.”

“They just couldn’t handle my fabulousness.”

“I’m sure that’s it, Magnus. I’m sure that’s it.” Catarina loved to mock Magnus.

“Anyway, moving on. Have you and the boy arrived to pick me up? There are too many people here for my liking. It’s making me rather uncomfortable seeing so many fashion-victims in one place. Do you all not know how to dress properly here in New York? Is it a trend?” Magnus said. The fact that he was being serious made Catarina laugh.

“Magnus, I have just come to pick you up. Alec is waiting up front, he seemed rather nervous, so I thought it would be best to give him some time. Anyhow, I’ll be here any minute. Just give me an idea of where you’re at. Is there any recognisable shops nearby?”

“Well, there’s a rather distracting chocolate shop next to me. I’m getting hungry.”

“I’ll be there.”

Magnus waited for a few moments, observing the people around him. Everyone here seemed so addicted to their gadgets. People were taking selfies at every corner.

Magnus shuddered.

He looked around, hoping to find a familiar face, and suddenly he caught glimpse of a tall, fair-headed woman.

It was Catarina.

He stood up, gracefully, and made his way towards her. Magnus managed to look graceful even with shit loads of luggage.

“Catarina! My old friend!” Magnus greeted Catarina, a huge (and dorky) smile lit up his face.

“Magnus!” Catarina ran into Magnus’ open arms. It felt good to hold Catarina again, sometimes Magnus forgot how great true friendship could be.

“You look great.”

“As do you, Magnus. But we must hurry. My flight is leaving soon and Alec is waiting.”

Catarina took half of Magnus’ luggage. That woman was a lot stronger than she looked. But Magnus couldn’t help but ask a question that he had been aching to know. For some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking of this strange boy Alec.

 

“I was wondering, Catarina. What does Alec look like?”

“Black hair and blue eyes.”

“Oh my. Black hair and blue eyes are my favourite combination.”

“I know.” Catarina grinned.

They made small conversation as they walked along. Catarina seemed almost nervous, something that was very unusual for her. At last, Magnus and Catarina reached the entrance of the airport.

Catarina gave Magnus a hug. “Magnus, I am so sorry that I must leave. I truly wish that I could’ve stayed.”

“It’s okay.”

“Well then. Let’s find Alec, shall we?”

“We shall.”

Catarina and Magnus scurried along, trying to find Alec in the mass of people. New York was a lot more populated than Magnus could’ve imagined. Suddenly, Catarina made a noise that could be best described as a ‘yelp.’

“Um. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Sorry, I just found Alec. There he is.” Catarina pointed towards the east end of the building.

Magnus turned to look. And there he was.

Alec was leaning against a pole. He was shockingly good-looking. Alec had thick black hair that ruffled across his head, making him look younger than he was. His eyes were a tremendous blue. They were the shade of the sky, as wild as the sea. They reminded Magnus of Will Herondale. Alec was wearing a light blue sweater, and it brought out his muscles. He was much broader than Magnus was expecting. He was fiddling with his fingers, and tapping his feet almost rhythmically, almost making Magnus want to run over and kiss him.

Alec was beautiful. Alec was art.

Just then, Alec looked up at Magnus and his eyes widened.

“I wonder what he’s thinking.” Magnus thought.

For a moment or two, Magnus completely forgot that Catarina existed. He was wonderstruck by Alec’s beauty.

“You’re staring, Magnus.” Catarina grinned.

“Sorry. He’s just not what I was expecting.”

“Quite a beautiful boy, isn’t he?”

“Quite.”

Magnus didn’t say anything else as they walked over to Alec. He just tried not to stare. It was proving to be hard.

When they finally reached Alec, he seemed to be dazed. Catarina shot Magnus a sideways glance, and sighed.

“Alec!” She yelled, shaking Alec uncontrollably “Wake up you damn child!”

“Oh, let the poor kid be. He seems dazed.” Magnus said, trying to keep his voice steady. He kept a fixed smile on his face.

Alec seemed to come back to reality at that moment. “Sorry! I, um, got, um, a bit sleepy, um. Um.” Alec stammered. Magnus was trying his hardest not to kiss him.

“Um? Someone buy this kid a thesaurus! Actually, no, scratch that. I make it my duty to buy him a thesaurus for his birthday. And possibly some new shoes, because those that he is wearing are a tragedy.” Magnus joked, trying to divert his mind from obscene thoughts. He instantly regretted it, hoping that he hadn’t offended Alec.

Catarina chuckled lightly, and then looked up seriously at the two men.

“Okay, boys. It’s best I leave now. My flight for England leaves soon. Wish me luck!” Catarina smiled as she walked off. “Oh, and Magnus, don’t forget to introduce yourself to Alec!”

“Goodbye, Catarina.” Magnus grinned, a little too cheerfully than he usually would have. But he was too intrigued by Alec to really care.

“Um. Bye Catarina.” Alec waved anxiously, not making any eye contact with Magnus. Oh, how precious he was.

And with that Catarina walked away.

Magnus gracefully turned himself around to face Alec, happy to introduce himself to this beautiful man. “Good day. I believe I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Magnus Bane.”

Alec’s eyes were still wide as he looked at Magnus. “Hi. You’re hot- I mean, sorry, I meant to say that my name is Alec. Forgive me.”

Magnus grinned. He liked Alec already.

 


	5. all the stories are true

~Alec’s POV~

What the hell was he thinking?

He literally told Magnus that Alec thought he was hot.

Why was Alec like this?

Alec looked over at Magnus and saw Magnus grinning at him. “How the hell am I supposed to live with him for 3 weeks without dying?” Alec thought to himself, internally freaking out.

“Should we leave?” Magnus asked, his voice sounding as smooth as velvet. When Alec didn’t answer, Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Honey, do you want to go home? I’m not getting any younger, and my skin isn’t getting any clearer.” Magnus asked again. His voice was lined with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, let’s go.”

Alec and Magnus walked alongside, but eventually Alec fell behind. Alec noted that Magnus took incredibly long strides, which made it hard for Alec to keep up with him. Magnus showed no intention of slowing down.

“How are you doing back there?” Magnus yelled, cocking his head back to look at Alec.

“Fine.” 

“Not much of a talker are you?”

“No.”

“Okay, okay. I get the message. You don’t want me here with you.”

“No, that’s not it. I’m just a bit nervous. Sorry about that.” As soon as Alec said it, he regretted it. Alec mentally cursed at himself.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, but his grin turned into a much softer one. His face suddenly became gentle, making him look a lot younger. “Don’t worry, Alec. We all get nervous sometimes. And anyway, I don’t bite.” Magnus looked away, and continued walking. Alec realised that Magnus had slowed his walk by a bit.

“So why did you come here?” Alec suddenly asked Magnus. All his fear and nervousness had vanished- though he was still dazed. “You know, to New York.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow again. Alec noted that Magnus did that a lot. And sadly Alec found it very attractive.

“Well. Let’s just say reasons.” Magnus said. A smile appeared on his face, lighting it up like stars in the night sky. Alec tried not to stare.

Hesitantly, Alec looked away. They were both walking at the same speed now. No one was talking now, but for some reason, it wasn’t awkward.

At last they arrived at Alec’s car.

“Well. This is a gem.” Magnus grinned.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Does it even work?” Magnus asked, his voice sounding rather amused.

“Sometimes.” Alec chuckled.

“This’ll be exciting.”

Luckily for Alec, his car started running on the first try. He let out a sigh of relief. After Magnus had packed all his luggage in the boot, he came up and sat in the front seat. Alec couldn’t help but look at Magnus. Magnus was so beautiful. His eyes were a beautiful green, and his skin was a lovely dark tone. Alec forced himself to stop staring.

The drive home was silent. Magnus looked outside the whole time, sparing Alec a few amused glances. Alec had to keep his eyes on the road, though that seemed to be a tough job because Magnus was sitting next to him. Alec couldn’t help but notice that Magnus smelled very nice. Like coffee and flowers.

Alec drove into his street. The houses here were different from the other parts of New York. They were smaller and packed closely together, and most were old brick houses that had overgrown gardens. To Alec’s surprise, Magnus had a small, happy smile on his face as he observed these homes.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Magnus purred.

“The houses…?” Alec asked, genuinely confused.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I mean they’re old and they smell bad. But apart from that, I guess so.” Alec replied. For some reason, all of his reluctance was gone. He was now completely comfortable with Magnus. Alec wondered to himself why.

Magnus chuckled. “Alec, look deeper than that. All these houses have a story. Whether they were made with a struggle, or maybe they were given as a gift. Whether many people have lived inside the houses, or maybe only one person has ever called it their home. The people who lived inside the houses would also have had their own story, their own struggles. There was once a time when these houses didn’t exist. Tell me Alec, doesn’t that fascinate you?”

Alec didn’t know what to say. He had never thought of it like that, Alec had only ever thought of them as old houses. “I’ve never really thought of it in that way. But now that you mention it, yeah. It’s fascinating.”

Magnus looked pleased with himself, and seeing Magnus like this sent little bursts of happiness throughout Alec’s body.

In no time Alec pulled up to his driveway. Once again, Magnus was smiling.

“I’m sorry, it’s not the best. It’s a bit small.” Alec said as he reached for the door.

 

~Magnus’s POV~

 _“No,”_ Magnus wanted to say. “ _It’s beautiful, just like you.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you want another chapter!


	6. the hands of an artist

~Magnus’s POV~

Alec’s house was small. Actually,’ tiny’ would be a better word to describe it. Alec glanced at Magnus, and Magnus could see the tinge of fright in his eyes. It was as if Alec thought that Magnus would dislike his home.

“Your house is great. Rather cozy, if you ask me.” Magnus smiled. He made his face gentle, careful not to make Alec any more nervous than he already was.

Alec didn’t say anything in reply, instead he smiled.

“So, where is my room? Or am I sleeping on the floor during this visit?” Magnus asked, his voice sounding cheerful. Alec let out a small laugh and looked up at Magnus with wide, curious eyes.

“Trust me Alec, it’s a lot more common than you would think. I have been forced to sleep on the floor more times than I can count.” Magnus chuckled.

“Sounds like you’ve travelled a lot. But don’t worry,” Alec said, “Your room is right this way.” This took Magnus by surprise. He hadn’t expected Alec to talk to him. Not yet, anyway.

Alec led the way. Magnus noted that when Alec walked he slightly swayed to the side. He walked hesitantly, but his chest was set in a strong, confident manner. His black hair wasn’t long, but it wasn’t short either. It hung gloriously from his head, and Magnus just wanted to run his hands through it. Magnus couldn’t help but think this to himself. Alec was extremely hot.

Magnus forced himself to look away. He looked around Alec’s home. There were a lot of photographs, framed in cute little photo frames. Magnus noticed that in each of the photos Alec was alongside a young girl. She was extremely pretty, and had long, black hair that fell past her shoulders and reached the small of her back.

Magnus prayed that it wasn’t Alec’s girlfriend.

“Sorry. The house is a bit small.” Alec said, looking back behind his shoulders. Magnus noted that Alec’s back muscles flexed.

Magnus took a deep breath.

“I quite like it.” Magnus replied.

“You don’t have to lie, you know. The fact that this house is small and a little bit disgusting is in no way a secret.” Alec chuckled. Once again, Magnus was taken aback. Magnus was extremely glad that Alec was becoming comfortable with him. Unfortunately, it increased Magnus’ urge to kiss him.

“Oh well, we’ve all been there. We weren’t all born kings.” Magnus said.

“No, certainly not.”

Alec and Magnus walked in silence after that. Shortly after, they arrived at Magnus’ room. Magnus looked around. It wasn’t too bad. Small, yes. Smelly, a little bit. But he could deal with it. If it meant staying with Alec, it was worth it.

“Are you fine staying here? If not, you can always have my room.” Alec asked Magnus. His voice sounded a little bit nervous, but his composure was strong and steady.

Magnus wondered if the offer to stay in Alec’s room still stood if Alec slept in the room with him.

Instead, he just cleared his throat.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Great, actually. If you don’t mind. I think it’s best if I take some time to rest and get used to these new time zones.”

“Sure. The bathroom is that way.” Alec pointed to his left. He was smiling, and Magnus thought that it was the most glorious smile that he had ever seen. Shortly after, Alec walked away and left for his room. Magnus was disappointed because he wanted to spend time with Alec, but at the same time he was relieved because he was tired beyond words.

Magnus decided that he would get his luggage later on, right now he just wanted to lay on his bed. Magnus looked around his room. The walls were painted a soothing blue, and the carpet was a soft brown. Paintings and photographs hung off his walls. Majority of the room was covered with canvases, each with bright and vivid pictures on them. Curious, Magnus got up off bed and walked over to have a closer look. Magnus walked over to one that caught his eye. It was a large colourful painting featuring what seemed to be a woman in the ocean. The painting was obviously painted by someone talented- it was strikingly intricate, yet so simple.  


Magnus was in awe.

He didn’t know how much time had passed of him observing these paintings, but he soon heard Alec knocking on his door.

“Come in.”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Alec asked hesitantly. He walked in reluctantly.

“No, I was actually just going to come out. Thanks for reminding me.” Magnus replied in a soothing tone hoping to calm down Alec. He knew that Alec had anxiety, and Magnus also knew how troublesome it could be.

“Well, I ordered Chinese for tonight. Catarina told me that you like Chinese food…”

“Yeah, that’s great.” Magnus replied, but then took a pause. “I was actually wondering something.”

“Oh, what is it?” Alec asked.

“Where did you buy these paintings? I’ve always been a fan of the arts, and these artworks are truly amazing. I was hoping that I would be able to buy something like this for my own collection. All of my previous paintings are back in Peru.” As Magnus said this, he closely observed Alec’s facial expressions. Alec’s face looked slightly amused, and what seemed to be pride and genuine happiness. It filled Magnus’s heart with joy.

“I actually painted these myself.” Alec replied sheepishly.

Magnus was not expecting that. Unintentionally, Magnus’s eyes darted to Alec’s hands. They were big and rough, hands that looked like they had been through tough times. They were the hands of an artist. Alec was now staring at Magnus as if he was a creep, so Magnus forced himself to look away.

He cleared his throat.

“You’ve got a lot of talent, Alec. These are truly wonderful, I could look at them all day.” Magnus looked at Alec quickly, and then looked away.

“Thank you.” Alec smiled at Magnus, and then turned away.

 

~Alec’s POV~

 _“Shit,”_ Alec thought to himself. “ _Shit.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to leave a kudos and a comment if you want another chapter!


	7. truly a gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing these cute Malec moments : )

~Alec’s POV~

Magnus Bane was in his house.

_Magnus Bane was in his house._

Honestly, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. It seemed as if Magnus didn’t mind Alec’s house, though Alec wished that Magnus would stop lying to him about liking his house. Alec knew that his house wasn’t exactly the greatest, it wasn’t much of a secret anyway.

Magnus was in his room freshening up, and Alec was sitting in his living room trying not to hyperventilate.

Magnus liked his paintings.

Magnus thought that Alec was talented.

Alec couldn’t explain how happy this made him. Firstly, being appreciated for his art wasn’t exactly something he was used to. And secondly, it was Magnus that was doing the appreciating.

Alec wanted to squeal with joy. 

After controlling his emotions, he glanced at the clock. It was 6 PM, a good time to order dinner. Alec walked up to grab his phone and dialled in the phone number of the Chinese restaurant.

And then it was the same routine all over again.

Alec’s social anxiety kicked in, and a number of scenarios that would either cause Alec to be embarrassed or someone to die ran through his head. Mind you, Alec knew that the chances of any of these scenarios occurring was extremely rare, in fact, they would probably never happen. But still, his stupid brain exaggerated everything. Usually before heading off to Starbucks to work, Alec relaxed his mind, and it was because of this that he didn’t (most of the time) have a mental breakdown during work.  Alec’s hands trembled as he called the restaurant.

“Good evening. This is Sharon from the Chinese Chance. How may I help you?” It was the voice of a shrilly lady that greeted him. It sounded as if she had recited this very line multiple times throughout the day. She sounded rather annoyed.

“Uh, hi. I was hoping to place an order for take-away.”

“Sure thing.”

“Could I please have two specialty noodles? Without prawn please.” Alec tried to sound confident, but he was positive that he had failed. His hands were trembling, and Alec knew he was being stupid. The lady couldn’t even see him! She probably would never even talk to Alec ever again, so even if he did embarrass himself, it wouldn’t really matter.

But Alec was still extremely anxious.

“Would you like them as mild, medium, or hot?” Sharon said, her voice emitting urgency and frustration. She had probably had a busy day.  Alec imagined that she would look like a grump lady, with a face lined with wrinkles.

“Medium should be good.”

“Your order number is 69. Your meal should be prepared within 15 minutes, 20 at the latest.” The woman didn’t even wait for Alec to say goodbye, she quickly closed the phone leaving Alec a bit dazed.

“What a bitch.” Alec muttered under his breath as he plopped himself on the couch. He was wondering how long it would take Magnus to come out of the room when he heard the door swing open. Magnus appeared, wearing a black sweatshirt alongside a black tracksuit. His hair was ruffled and soft, making Alec want to dig his face into it and never come out. Alec forced himself to look away. Eyeing Magnus probably wasn’t the best way to welcome him to New York. “Are you hungry?” Alec asked Magnus, still not looking at him but sporting a genuine smile.

“I could eat.” Magnus replied. Alec couldn’t do it, he looked at Magnus and was a little bit surprised to see him walking towards him. Alec watched Magnus as he sat on the couch beside him. Magnus smelt of flowers and soap and expensive perfume.

Oh, it was wonderful.

“So when did you start painting?” Magnus suddenly asked, his eyes showing genuine interest. Alec was a little taken aback by this. No one ever showed interest in his artwork, Magnus was probably the first one to ask this question.

It took Alec a little while to answer. Though the question seemed harmless and simple, it was a hard one to answer. “I had always loved painting, I guess. I mean, I was never good at academics at school. Mostly As and Bs, nothing out of the ordinary. I never took painting seriously, it was always more of a hobby. But then…” Alec drifted off. He was a bit hesitant to complete his answer, worried that Magnus was already bored. But when he looked at Magnus, Alec saw that he seemed genuinely interested.

“But then what?” Magnus questioned, his voice soft and gentle.

Alec cleared his throat. “I told my parents about my sexuality. You know, that I was gay. They didn’t take that very well, and well, they kicked me out. I was only 17.” Alec’s eyes darted to Magnus’s face. His face was gentle and he was looking at Alec intently. “Painting and drawing became more of a way of coping for me. I was broke, I had nowhere to go, you could say it was a pretty tough time for me. I became better at painting eventually. Still need to get better though.” Alec chuckled.

“That’s terrible.” Magnus said slowly. But then he quickly added. “Not the part about you being gay, of course. I mean your parents. They don’t sound like very nice people.”

“I guess so. I’ve always had my sister for support though. Isabelle.”

 

“Is that the one that’s in the photos with you?” Magnus asked. This time his voice was lined with curiosity.

“Yes.” Alec replied. He could swear he heard Magnus sigh a sigh of relief. “She’s always been the popular one in the family. Lots of friends, and oh so many boyfriends.”

This made Magnus chuckle. “Popularity isn’t always how many friends you have, Alec. It’s how many people genuinely love you and how many people are grateful to have you in their life.”

Alec was quiet for a moment. He supposed Magnus was right, though he couldn’t imagine anyone thinking that Alec was important. He was interrupted by another question.

“What did you do when your parents kicked you out?”

Normally this question would have frightened Alec. Why would anyone care to know so much about his life? But this time he felt like a normal person (with no anxiety) having a chat with a normal (yet insanely attractive) man. “Well, I completed school. That was my main goal. I wasn’t going to let my family get in the way of ruining my future. So the first thing I did was go and get a job. Catarina is a lovely lady, she’s one of my closest friend. As soon as she heard of my situation, she landed me a job in Starbucks. For the first few weeks I stayed at her house, and then when I had gathered enough money, I moved out into this place. After completing school I decided that I’d work in Starbucks for a bit, and then when I collected enough money I’d go and do a course in Literature and Arts.” The strange thing was that Alec was very comfortable telling Magnus all this. Magnus didn’t even seem bored.

“Literature?”

“Yes, I’m very keen on writing as well.”

“You and I, Alec, are going to get on very well. As you may have guessed I’m a sucker for art. There’s just something about paintings and artworks that pulls me in. The thought that someone can express their feelings through colours and pictures just appeals to me so much.” Alec watched as Magnus’ face lit up with interest. “Oh, and books! I love books! You would never believe, I used to despise books. But then a very good friend of mine, Tessa Gray, forced me to read some of her favourites. I have been hooked ever since.”

Alec knew Tessa Gray. She was a beautiful woman, she looked much younger than she actually was. Jace had introduced Tessa to him. Tessa had been once married to Jace’s relative, Will Herondale.

Magnus and Alec kept talking to one another, until Alec realised that he had to go and get the food.

“We best go. If I don’t eat soon, I’ll turn into Medusa.” Magnus had said to him. Alec and Magnus got into the car and drove off. Shortly after debating whether Mozart or Bach was better, they arrived at the restaurant. Magnus must have seen the nervous look on Alec’s face because he volunteered to go and get the food.

Alec could swear he had never wanted to hug someone more in his entire life.

After Magnus got into the car and complained about the weather, Alec got ready to go home. Within 10 minutes they were back in the safety of Alec’s small (but cozy) home. The two ate their dinner in peace, and they both agreed that the food was utterly disgusting.

“My cat’s food tastes better than this,” Magnus had said, “I would know. I’ve tried it.”

And then the day came to an end. For the first time in years, Alec didn’t feel anxious. He actually went to bed feeling light and happy. Alec was certain that he had made a friend.

Magnus was certainly a gem.

 

~Magnus’ POV~

“What a beautiful boy.” Magnus whispered to himself. “Truly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to leave a kudos if you want another chapter!


	8. art like Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More malec coming soon!

~Magnus’ POV~

Magnus looked out his window. Well, technically it was Alec’s window.

Magnus had to admit, though Alec’s house was small and extremely old, Alec kept it clean and immaculate.

It was sunny outside. The birds were singing and everything seemed positive and happy. But Magnus couldn’t help but think of Peru. The large and breathtaking mountains, the lovely people, the calm and serene beaches. Sure, New York was beautiful. It was more populated than he would’ve liked, but still. It was nowhere as lovely as Peru itself.

The only thing keeping Magnus in New York was Alec. The boy with the soft eyes that glisten, even in the darkness. The boy that made Magnus feel as no one else had.

Magnus knew he was being ridiculous. He had only met Alec 2 days ago! But there was something. Something about Alec.

Magnus checked the time. It was 7:30 in the morning, and he could hear Alec outside making breakfast. He decided it was best to get changed and go help him. Magnus settled for a white sweater and black pants. On top of it, he put on a strikingly blue blazer. Usually Magnus would wear something more colourful, something that most people would classify as ‘over-the-top’ but he didn’t want to scare Alec away. And what was surprising was that Alec’s clothes were plain and elegant, something that Magnus usually didn’t like, but loved when Alec was the one wearing them.

Magnus cleared his throat.

Outside of his room (correction- Alec’s room), Alec was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs. He was wearing a light blue sweater and grey pants, accompanied by a black jacket- it was really pretty, Magnus wanted to steal it away.

“Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?” Alec said, his back still facing Magnus. His voice was raspy and tired.

“Good morning. And not really, I think that I’m still a little bit jet-lagged. Breakfast smells good though.” Magnus tried to ignore the fact that Alec looked incredibly hot, and he himself looked feral. And also that he sounded like a hobo.

“Catarina told me that you love bacon and eggs, so think of it as a ‘Welcome to New York’ treat.”

“Well, Catarina told you correct.” Magnus said as he sat down on the couch. The good thing about Alec’s house was that because it was so small, Magnus was almost always close to Alec.

“I was worried that you were going to be vegan or something, you would’ve been hungry the whole time you were staying here.”

“I love my food too much to give it up.”

“Don’t we all?”

“Actually, I’ve met quite a few people who don’t eat. Whereas, I treat it as a sport.” Magnus chuckled.

“It’s more of a hobby for me.” Alec laughed, it sounded throaty and tired and incredibly hot.

Magnus tried to stop thinking about how attractive Alec sounded. As if on cue, his stomach growled. Magnus mustn’t’ve realised, but he was very hungry. Especially after the crappy excuse for pizza that they had eaten for dinner last night.

As if Alec had heard his thoughts, he turned to face Magnus. “The food’s ready. Just grab however much you want to eat.”

And he did. Magnus ate a lot. Damn, Alec could make some good bacon and eggs, even though they weren’t exactly the hardest meal to prepare. But still, more the reason to date him…

Magnus cleared his throat.

“Do we have any plans for today?” Magnus asked as he wiped his face. He was sure he looked like a mess.

“Yeah actually. I was hoping to go to the park and then maybe we could go to the art museum. I mean, if you want to. We don’t have to.” For the first time for a long time, Alec sounded a bit nervous and hesitant.

“Actually, that sounds great. I would love to!” Magnus tried to hide the excitement in his voice, but he doubted that he succeeded. A whole day looking at art, that too with Alec! Out of the corner of his eye, he swear that he could see Alec smiling.

“Great.” Alec smiled the most brilliant smile known to mankind, and Magnus forgot to breathe.

 

~Alec’s POV~

Yes! He said yes!

For some strange reason, Alec was convinced that Magnus would not have wanted to go to the park or the art museum, especially with him. But Magnus had sounded quite happy and excited when Alec mentioned it. Maybe Magnus did like him. Not in a weird ‘ _Hey, you’re hot. Date me?’_ way but in a ‘ _Hey, you’re cool. I actually like spending time with you’_ way. It was funny because in all of Alec’s experiences, people tended to stay away with him. His childhood had a very harsh impact on him, and now Alec thought that everyone disliked him or thought that he was weird. Maybe he wasn’t though. If he was, would Magnus have said yes to this day out?

Alec toned it down. The way Alec was reacting to this made it sound a bit like as if Magnus had said yes to date him, which was totally absurd and stupid and not true.

 _Snap out of it,_ Alec thought sharply to himself.

Magnus was sitting on the couch. Alec’s couch was small and old, but Magnus looked like a God on his ragged couch.

“Are you ready to leave?” Alec asked Magnus. He tried to keep his voice steady and not give away how good Magnus looked.

“I’m ready if you are.” Magnus grinned.

“Great, then let’s leave.”

It was going to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos if you would like a new chapter! any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	9. electric blood

~Magnus’ POV~

New York was actually quite beautiful. Well, if you looked past the pollution and the poverty. Especially the high rise buildings, some of them quite old and elegant. They must’ve been built a few hundred years ago, but they were still standing strong and sturdy.

Magnus wanted to be like these buildings. To not let time wear him away, to stand forever strong.

The only thing ruining Magnus’ gleeful mood was the people. There was too many of them. _Way_ too many. There was the drunk forty year olds, and then there was the too-cheery preteens.

Back in Peru it was always peaceful, there was hardly ever anyone on his street. Magnus missed it more than he allowed to let on.

Alec was walking alongside Magnus. They had hardly said a word to each other since they had left Alec’s home, but it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a nice-comfortable sort of quiet.

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec seemed busy focusing on the ground, only looking up sometimes to smile at Magnus or to look at the breathtaking architecture. He looked beautiful. Not exactly, handsome or good-looking, but like art.

Art wasn’t supposed to look good. It was supposed to make you feel something.

Magnus broke the silence.

“So, we’re starting with the park, right?”

“Sure. Then we’ll head down to art museum.” Alec was still looking at the ground, but his mouth showed a hint of a beautiful smile.

“New York is quite exquisite. Beautiful, even.” At this, Alec frowned.

“Beautiful?” Alec asked, “How so?”

“Well, the architecture is astounding. The food seems good. There’s a lot of hot guys.” Magnus laughed. He glanced sideways at Alec, hoping for a reaction. Alec laughed.

“I guess so.” He replied, his face still half set in a frown.

“What, don’t you like New York?” Magnus was curious now, he had thought that Alec would have been happy about Magnus enjoying New York.

“I mean, it’s okay. I haven’t exactly had the best memories here,” Alec sighed. “But I want to leave. I feel like as long as I stay here, I won’t be able to move on. Like I’ll always be the boy working in Starbucks.”

They had walked a long way now, Magnus feared they were getting lost.

“But they have the best art schools here, don’t they?” Magnus asked, in hope to cheer Alec up.

But instead Alec laughed. “Magnus, do I look like I have the money? I can’t even afford new clothes, and you think I’m rich enough to go to a fancy art school?” When Magnus didn’t reply, Alec went on. “My dream university is the Academy of Arts in California. I mean, I know it’s far from New York but I would love to go there. I don’t think any school in New York is good enough. I mean that’s why I’m…” For some reason, Alec stopped talking and looked at Magnus with wide eyes.

“That’s why you’re what?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Alec replied, his gaze was everywhere but on Magnus himself. Maybe he was hiding something?

“Are you sure?” Magnus lowered his eyes comically.

Alec chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“How are you going to afford the Academy of Arts?” Magnus asked.

At this question, Alec hesitated. Once again, his eyes moved around frantically, and he looked everywhere but at Magnus. At last, he replied. “I’m using all my money. The money that I’ve saved up from working all these years from working at Starbucks, and I hope to get a scholarship. That would save me a lot of money.”

They walked in silence for a little bit after that. At one point, out of the corner of his eye Magnus could see Alec looking at him. Alec had a small smile on his face, his eyes darting over Magnus’ body as if examining him. After a few seconds, Alec’s face turned blank, his eyes went sad and gentle, his jaw set and he started to look at the ground once again.

And that was enough.

Alec looked extremely upset, and in that moment Magnus wanted to hug him and shoot anyone who had ever made Alec upset. He resisted the urge to kiss him. He wanted to give Alec all the money in the world, along with all the hugs and kisses.

He wanted to make him happy.

But instead Magnus said nothing, and hesitantly moved his hand to hold Alec’s. Alec opened his eyes widely, and a sudden jolt of fear went through Magnus’ body. What if Alec didn’t like him? Shit, what had he done? Magnus contemplated taking his hand out of Alec’s, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. It felt like it belonged.

But instead of flinching away, Alec’s hand squeezed his tighter. God, it felt like heaven. It felt like all the blood in his body was electric, and as if his pulse going to burst out of his body. Magnus looked at Alec’s face. It was beautiful.

And then Alec gave Magnus the sweetest, most crooked smile known to existence.

Fuck.

 

 ~Alec’s POV~

The day had been pretty good so far. Magnus was enjoying New York, he seemed extremely intrigued by the architecture, something Alec didn’t understand. The buildings were old and broken. What could be interesting in that?

Maybe it was the stories behind the buildings? Possibly, that they were very old? Alec didn’t get it.

But then Alec nearly told Magnus that he was being paid to spend time with him. And if that mistake wasn’t enough, Magnus asked Alec the question he was fearfully avoiding.

How Alec was going to afford a good art school.

The truth was that the money that Catarina was offering him for taking care Magnus would be more than enough, but Alec couldn’t tell Magnus that. Magnus would think that Alec was selfish, and was only doing this for the money.

But this was far from the truth. Originally, yes. Originally Alec was doing it for the money, but now he was doing it because he wanted to. Because he wanted to spend time with Magnus.

Frantically, Alec looked everywhere but Magnus. He looked at the ground, trying not to draw attention to himself. He really hoped that Magnus wasn’t looking at him right now.

Alec felt like a horrible person. Why did he agree to this? He’s basically deceiving Magnus.

God.

Alec stared at the ground for a long time. He tried to divert his mind, so he focused on his surroundings. He could hear Magnus’ heavy breathing beside him, could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Maybe Alec wasn’t a bad person. If he hadn’t taken this task, he would never have had the chance to meet Magnus. Maybe all this was for the best.

Now aware of Magnus beside him, Alec was trying his hardest not to jump and hug him. That would make him seem like a creep, wouldn’t it? But God, Magnus was so beautiful. Alec watched as Magnus walked, his slender muscles and his confident (but elegant) stride, as if he always knew where he was going. Alec couldn’t walk like that. Magnus was so tall, yet so graceful. But Alec (who was equally tall) was just as clumsy and lanky as Magnus was elegant. Alec could be described as anything but graceful. Suddenly, Alec realised he probably looked like a pervert, so he forced his eyes to glare at the dirty ground once again.

His stomach churned, his anxiety was returning. The world started to spin slightly, and time seemed stretched. Everything seemed a bit like a dream, as if nothing was real. He felt sick. But Alec was determined not to let Magnus see this broken side of him, so he kept his composure and used all of his might to not have a mental breakdown.

Together, without saying a word, for who knows how long, Magnus and Alec walked side by side.

They walked like this for some time longer, turning at the streets and stopping when they needed to, making their way to the park. Then, suddenly, Magnus’ hand reached over and took Alec’s.

At first he couldn’t believe it. Maybe it was the anxiety? But his anxiety had never caused him to experience something like this before. Alec blinked a few times, and when he opened them, nothing had changed.

Magnus was holding Alec’s hand.

All of a sudden, Alec’s anxiety vanished, and got replaced with a feeling that he never had felt before. His body seemed electric, like someone had spread a current through his bloodstream. He quickly glanced at Magnus out of the corner of his eye. Magnus’ face seemed uncertain and unsure, a little bit nervous. This took Alec by shock, he had never seen Magnus nervous before. Magnus was always so sure and confident. Without thinking, Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hands. He looked up and saw Magnus’ surprised (yet god-like) face, and smiled.

They walked like this, hand in hand (with a big goofy smile on their faces) until they got to the park.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you would like another chapter!


	10. the death of Magnus Bane, without regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

~Magnus’ POV~

“What’s there to be scared of ducks?” Magnus was curious beyond measure. He had a friend named Will once who was also petrified of ducks, Magnus had never fully understood why. Ironically, Will was one of the bravest men he had ever known.

Alec laughed, it was croaky and nervous. “I don’t exactly know. You’re going to have to ask Jace about that one.”

They had been sitting in the park for an hour or two- hand in hand. They had gotten a few sideway glances, a few expressions of disgust, and creepily enough- some sexual terms. They had happily ignored this though, Alec hadn’t seemed this happy since they’d met.

 Seeing a duck had sparked Alec’s nostalgia and he was now telling Magnus all about his friend Jace. Of course, as much as Magnus hated to admit it, he was kind of jealous of Jace (and he hadn’t even met him yet.) Alec talked about him passionately and with love.

A couple walked past and shot Magnus and Alec a glaring look. Magnus pretended not to notice.

“You really like this Jace, don’t you?”

At first, Alec’s eyes widened and then he chuckled. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I was a bit confused at first. Basically when I thought I was straight, I was so frustrated that I didn’t find girls attractive- you know, in _that_ way. Like I could tell if they were pretty, I just never wanted to kiss one.”

Magnus was a bit confused as to how this related to his question, but he nodded.

Alec looked at Magnus sideways. “Well, Jace was my first friend. I had known him since, what, kindergarten?” Alec laughed again. “When I realised I was gay, I started to also realise that I liked Jace in a different way. Of course, when you see him you’ll understand how attractive he is.”

A tang of jealousy hit Magnus, hard.

Alec seemed to notice this, and quickly gave Magnus a reassuring look. He continued with his story. “So basically, Jace was my first crush. He was, _is,_ awesome. He was also the first person I came out to, even before Izzy. He was extremely supportive, the only one who didn’t give up on me. I grew to love him as a brother. Later on, I told him that I used to have a crush on him and he wasn’t weirded out or anything. Jace just laughed it off. So, really what I’m trying to say, is that other than Izzy, Jace was really supportive. I guess I can never repay him for the times he got me through. So yes, I do really like Jace.”

Magnus was a bit taken aback. “Wait, Jace? I think I know a Jace…”

“Jace Herondale, maybe?” Alec asked.

Another wave of emotions hit Magnus, but for an entirely different reason this time. “I know Jace. I used to be great friends with a relative of his.”

“Used to?”

“Will Herondale. Jace never met him, Will passed away before that.” Magnus took a pause and a deep breath. Magnus had always been the strong type, but talking about Will had always been hard for him. Maybe because Will was different? Will trusted Magnus, and in turn Magnus entrusted Will.

“Jace has talked about a Will Herondale before, I think. The name rings a bell…”

“There are no words to describe Will. He was a great man with a passion that goes far beyond any man’s imagination. One of the most beautiful and breathtaking person you would ever see. Heart-shattering beauty, I had known him for a long time, but one day he died. He was just gone.” Magnus took another pause, and he looked down at the ducks who were know pecking at his shoes. “Shoo! These are imported from Italy!” Magnus said to the ducks, rather threateningly. It seemed the ducks took the message and waddled away. Magnus once again looked at Alec. “Do you know Tessa?”

Alec was laughing full-heartedly now. “I’m pretty sure.”

“She was married to him. Now she’s with Jem, his best friend.”

“That’s rather strange. Wouldn’t Will have been mad at that?”

Magnus chuckled. “See, the friendship that James and Will had was different. One that I’ve never seen before. They were both in love with the same girl, and they were willing to give her up for each other, no matter how much it hurt them.” Alec looked confused, so Magnus just smiled. The story of Will, Jem, and Tessa was a strange but beautiful one, you had to be there to understand it.

“These Herondales. They’re strange, beautiful, yet so amusing aren’t they?” Magnus smiled.

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand, and butterflies flew in Magnus’ stomach. “Shall we head to the Art Museum?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked at the ducks one last time and laughed. “Of course.”

 

~Alec’s POV~

When Magnus was talking about Will, he had seemed so sad. It made Alec wonder, what was so special about this Will Herondale? Like Magnus had said, maybe it’s a Herondale thing.

Alec’s mind raced. He had asked Magnus if he wanted to go to the Art Museum, and Magnus had agreed. But what if he gets bored there? Just because Alec wanted to do it, doesn’t mean Magnus would, Maybe Magnus was just trying to be nice?

Alec’s anxiety levels shot through the roof.

It always happened like that. Alec was always in a constant state of anxiety, but it was on a minor level. Sometimes his thoughts would race and one idea would lead to another. Before he knew it, he was extremely anxious. Sometimes it would lead to an anxiety attack, luckily, today it didn’t seem like this would be the case.

Alec could sense Magnus looking at him. Was he breathing loudly? Oh my god, was he crying? Usually in situations like this he didn’t have any control over his body.

He felt Magnus tug at his arm. He looked over at Magnus who gave Alec a small smile. Alec must have been trembling, for Magnus had begun to hug Alec. It wasn’t a normal hug- one that you’d expect from a family member. No, it was more than that. It made Alec feel safe and protected, and shot warmth and electricity all throughout Alec’s body. Magnus smelt of soap and _extremely_ expensive French perfumes. Alec hugged Magnus back, noticing that his tears were soaking Magnus’ white shirt. Not that Magnus seemed to mind, he seemed perfectly content holding Alec in his arms. Alec saw that his tears had made Magnus’ shirt see through. _See through._ He could see the outline of Magnus’ slender but slightly toned body.

“I’m sorry.” Alec whispered to Magnus. He was aware that people were looking at them, but he didn’t care. All he could see was Magnus.

“Don’t be.” Magnus’ voice was small but reassuring.

“This happens sometimes. I’m so sorry. You didn’t have to see that.” Alec was embarrassed and red (and still crying.) He had just met Magnus a week or so ago, and Alec liked him so much. And here he was, embarrassing himself in front of the man.

“Alec.” Magnus’ tone was soft and filled with love. “You endure what is unbearable, and you bear it. That is all.”

When Alec didn’t say anything, Magnus took Alec’s face into his hands and met Alec’s gaze. “This doesn’t make you weaker, Alec. It makes you stronger.”

Magnus whispered something under his breath, “and I love you for it.” It was so quiet that Alec wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if Magnus had actually said those words. Maybe that wasn’t even what Magnus had said. Maybe Alec had heard it wrong?

“I’m sorry.” Alec said for the last time. He held Magnus’ gaze and said, “Well, the Art Museum is close.”

Magnus chuckled and gestured for Alec to lead the way.

 

~Magnus’ POV~  
Seeing Alec cry had hurt Magnus. Why? He had only met the boy a little while ago! And after that, Magnus had said that he loved Alec. Why would he do something so stupid? What if Alec had heard? Magnus was embarrassed beyond compare. It had been a week or so, Magnus couldn’t love him, could he? He hoped not. Alec might not feel the same way. Though he hadn’t hesitated to hold Magnus’ hand or hug him back.

Magnus held Alec’s hand all the way to the Museum. Finally, they arrived. Magnus looked over at Alec only to see him staring at Magnus. Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand and began to draw circles on his palm. Maybe this was a nervous response?

“Thank you.” The words were so unexpected. Alec’s voice sounded nervous, but had a layer of confidence. Suddenly, Magnus had a pang of protectiveness. He wanted to be the one to regain Alec’s confidence. He wanted to make him happy. He wanted to protect Alec from all the negativity in the world, and Magnus was ready to hurt anyone that would hurt Alec. This feeling brought fear into Magnus. What was this feeling? Why would he go to such limits for a boy he had only met a week ago?

Alec would be the death of Magnus, and Magnus didn’t mind one bit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you would like another chapter! Thank you for all the support : )


End file.
